


What To Expect When You're Expecting

by amazonstorm



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, Kivacest is best, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Vampires, Yes I wrote Kivacest Mpreg, i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wataru learns about a disturbing part of male Fangire anatomy…and later on, so does Taiga.  A series of loosely related stories about Wataru, Taiga and their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What To Expect When You’re Expecting Your First Child

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this series on a whim a long time ago and it always brought me great joy. Yes, there's mpreg and I'm proud of it!

Kurenai Wataru stared at the white object in shock, trying very hard to ignore Taiga’s excited expression. “This is not possible, Nii-san.” He murmured. “This… it’s wrong…”

 

“It’s not wrong, Wataru.” Nobori Taiga was glowing with pride. “I’ve sensed it. I know that this going to be hard for you to accept, but it’s true.”

 

“Nii-san, this test says I’m pregnant! That’s not possible! I’m MALE!”

 

“Didn’t you know, Wataru?” Taiga laughed. “Male Fangire can become pregnant as well. It’s what makes us better than humans. All of us get to pitch in and help us survive. Oh, I can’t wait! I’ll bet we’ll have a son and he’ll be so handsome. He’s the grandson of a Queen after all…”

 

Wataru was by now was so confused he had to sit down and then, he gave Taiga a look. “But, Nii-san…I… I… WHERE YOU EVER GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!”

 

“Eventually…” Taiga’s voice trailed off.

 

“Nii-SAN, WHEN?” Wataru cried.

 

“…When you actually became pregnant….” A pause. “Or when I did.”

 

All the color was draining from Wataru’s face. He thanked whatever God would listen that Mio was dead. “But… I’m not… this is…. this is too much!”

 

“Don’t worry, darling.” Taiga put his hand over Wataru’s stomach, hoping their son could sense the presence of his other father. “I’ll be here with you every step. I’ll have our doctors look at you and everything. Oh, isn’t this exciting? We’re going to be fathers!”

 

Wataru just stared at his lover as though he’d grown an extra head. His mind was still trying to wrap around the part that he was pregnant. “How… how long?”

 

“Luckily for us, our gestation period is much shorter than female humans and female Fangire. You’ll only be pregnant for six months. Human Fangire can be pregnant for up to two years because we grow slowly in the womb and human women are only pregnant for 9 months.” Taiga was bursting with pride and happiness. “Our little prince will grow so fast. Oh, I can’t wait… I bet you’ll be beautiful as your body changes… I wonder what our son will look like.” 

 

As Taiga went on and on, Wataru’s hands suddenly drifted to his stomach and focused. Suddenly, he felt something… and heard something…

 

_Hi, Dad._

 

Wataru was shocked. He could sense their child already…and their child could sense him back. As the color came back, he smiled. This felt… magical.

 

The one thing no one could have prepared Wataru for was just how fast the baby grew and how much his body would change to accommodate it. And this baby grew FAST. 

 

During the third month, Wataru was showing and Taiga simply couldn’t keep his hands off. This didn’t bother Wataru too much as he was so horny that if he didn’t get laid he’d burst half the time and when he wasn’t that he was either hormonal/moody or hungry. He felt weird all over, but it was a good weird. He couldn’t complain too much. Every now and then, he would pick up the Bloody Rose and play for his growing child and Taiga would listen in, smiling and happy. They were going to make the perfect little family.

 

In the fourth month, there was another ultrasound and Taiga’s doctor announced they were indeed having a son.

 

Taiga was over the moon and although Wataru was hoping for a girl, seeing their baby move and kick inside of him made him happier than ever. And them when they could hear his heart beating, Wataru had to sigh. It had finally hit him. They were really having a baby.

 

After the ultrasound, they got a surprise set of visitors: Kivat the Second, Kivat the Third… and Kivat the Fourth.

 

“Kivat the fourth?” Wataru asked.

 

“Of course!” Kivat the second replied. “Since you’re having a son, we have to have SOMEONE to pass along the Kiva powers to. So, this is my grandson Kivat the Fourth. He’ll belong to your son when he’s born.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Wataru-sama.” Kiva the Fourth had a slightly higher voice, but he seemed to be overjoyed. “Let’s get along like you and Dad did.”

 

“How do you feel, Wataru?” Kiva the Third asked.

 

“Weird.” It was true. Wataru’s body felt weird all over. He was still coping with the idea of a living being growing inside of his body… a brand new little life. “I’m still getting used to this, but only two more months… and I’ll have a son of my own.”

 

“Have you thought about what you’re going to name him?” Tatsulot asked. “I think you should name him something cool! Like Vivaldi!”

 

“I think…” Kivat the Second had to told his tongue. “…you should name him for your father, Otoya.”

 

Wataru’s hand caressed the bulge in his stomach with one hand, his gaze loving and voice soft. “I wanted to name him something different… Masao. Kurenai… Masao.” There was a kick, indicating that Masao had heard his father.

 

“Not to be cliché, but byun, byun, Wataru, you’re glowing!” Tatsulot was enthused. “You look so happy!”

 

“I feel happy.” Wataru murmured. “I’m… I’m having a baby!”

 

“And you look fat.” Kivat the Third muttered.

 

“I am not fat! This is baby!” Wataru snapped.

 

“Here come the hormones.” Kivat the Second muttered. 

 

“Don’t call me fat, Kivat!” Wataru rubbed his stomach. A pause. “I’m… this feels strange and new, but… this is my son. My son is inside me. I hear his music and it’s beautiful.” He had to force himself to get up. “I just… can’t wait to meet him.”

 

“Me too.” Taiga came in and slid behind his love, his glove coming off and his bare hand pressing against Wataru’s stomach. The King symbol flashes briefly and Masao stirs a bit more in his father’s stomach. “I bet he’ll be so handsome, like us. I wonder if he’ll grow up to be King, like me…” Taiga kissed Wataru’s cheek and neck and gave his belly a rub. “You’re so beautiful right now… you practically glow.”

 

“You know, you’re the second person to say that….”

 

In the fifth month, any hope of Wataru keeping this a secret from Megumi and Nago was blown out the window when Megumi dropped by unannounced. 

 

Megumi’s jaw dropped. “Wataru! What happened to you?”

 

Wataru’s face turned bright red. “Megumi-san… You kind of have to promise not to tell…”

 

“You look pregnant!’ Megumi shrieked.

 

“He IS pregnant.” Taiga was practically beaming. “Wataru is having my child. We’re going to have a son, Kurenai Masao.”

 

“How is that even POSSIBLE!?”

 

“I’ve been wondering that myself for the past few months…” Wataru murmured.

 

One morning, in the sixth month, Taiga was awoken by screaming, which meant that Wataru was finally ready. He was excited, and scared, but he put his fears aside for the sake of his baby brother, who was about to give birth.

 

Masao’s shrill cry pierced the small hospital room as he was delivered through Wataru’s stomach and Taiga’s heart swelled. As their son was cleaned off and presented, Taiga gave Wataru a deep kiss. 

 

“You did so well, my little Stradavari.” He murmured. “Masao… he’s beautiful.”

 

Wataru just moaned. His body ached, but he was relieved. After a moment, and some gulps of air, he got out “I want to see him… Masao…”

 

A nurse gave them a small dark blue bundle and she bowed to Taiga and murmured how much of an honor it had been to deliver the King’s son before leaving. 

 

Inside the bundle was their beautiful son. 

 

“Hello, Masao…” Wataru murmured, his eyes warm and loving. “It’s nice to meet you… again.”

 

“He’s so handsome.” Taiga murmured. “He’s perfect… and he’s ours.”

 

Wataru kissed his son’s forehead and then kissed Taiga again, happy that, in his own way, he finally had a family again.


	2. What To Expect When You’re Expecting Your Second Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiga and Wataru prepare for the birth of their second child, Queen Misako.

“President, perhaps in your condition, you should take a break and let your partner take over.” One of the members of the board said as Taiga struggled to sit down. “You are after all… expecting a child.”

 

Taiga, four months pregnant and showing, gave the board member who’d talked a look. “Be quiet! Just because Wataru and I are having a daughter doesn’t mean that I’m going to slow down. I’m still the head of this company.” His hand drifted over to his stomach and he gave it a pat before giving his board a look. “Now, let’s get this meeting started.”

 

“Wataru! Masao!” Taiga was all smiles when he came home to the penthouse and was happily greeted by a toddling Masao.

 

“Papa!” Masao cried and Taiga picked up his son and gave him a hug. 

 

“There’s my handsome little boy.” Taiga murmured. “Where’s your Dad?”

 

“Taiga!” Wataru came out from the kitchen with a smile. “You’re home early.”

 

“That I am, darling.” They shared a kiss. “The board wants me to step down and you to take over.”

“Why?” Wataru was confused. “I mean… I don’t know anything about D&P.”

“Because I’m pregnant.” Taiga murmured. “They’re concerned about image and such…and other crap. I can understand wanting to put a new public face on it while I’m… expecting, but it’s my damn company and I’m still King!”

 

Kivat the Second suddenly came swooping in and he took one look at Taiga and then sighed deeply. “What in the world…”

 

“Don’t act like you’ve never seen a pregnant man before.” Taiga put down Masao and then managed to waddle himself into a chair. “You were here when Wataru was pregnant.”

“Yes, but why are you carrying it?”

“I promised Wataru when Masao was born, that I would have our second child.” There was a pause and Taiga’s stomach growled. “Okay, I’m hungry and I don’t want to go around snacking on humans…. I wonder what there is to eat…”

 

“Goyza and udon and some other things.” Wataru replied.

 

“You know what I’m craving?” Taiga’s gloved hand was rubbing his large stomach. “Some of that pasta with your varnish ingredients… that crayfish stuff. That sounds so good…”

 

“At least someone likes my cooking.” Wataru murmured. “It just so happens that I have some of that left over. I’ll make you some.”

 

“You spoil me, Wataru.” Taiga murmured, grunting as he struggled to get up, their daughter moving around inside his stomach. “Seriously.” 

 

“You’re having our little girl. Why wouldn’t I treat you as wonderfully as you treated me when I was having Masao?” He came closer and gave Taiga a warm kiss. “You’ve never looked more beautiful, you know.”

 

“Wataru, be honest. I’m fat.”

 

Wataru just laughed it off and went into the kitchen to fix Taiga that plate of pasta. “You’re not fat, darling. You’re pregnant… and beautiful.”

 

When Taiga thought back to the meeting and the looks on the members of his board and he didn’t feel that beautiful. “Did you feel this way when you were having Masao?”

 

“Especially after Nago-san and Megumi-san found out.” Wataru replied as Taiga managed to get himself out of the chair. “I just had to deal with it. But, I would not have changed it for the world.” 

 

“Neither would I… but still… oh god…” The moment Taiga got to his feet is the moment their daughter decided to kick. “She’s feisty.”

 

“Oh, she kicked?” Wataru came back in, and put his hand against Taiga’s stomach and he smiled when their daughter kicked. “Oh, Taiga…”

 

“Wataru, the pasta.” Taiga reminded him, kissing him on the nose. 

 

“Right, right.” Wataru chuckled and he went back to finish cooking dinner.

 

Taiga’s ravenous hunger was surprising to Wataru, but then again, he remembered that he had been just as hungry when he was pregnant. 

 

“Are you sure it’s just you that’s hungry?” Wataru teased, and smirking when Taiga smiled.

 

“Well, I am eating for Misako and she’s just as hungry as I am.” Taiga helped himself to another plate. 

 

“Misako?” Wataru asked. 

 

“That’s what her name is going to be.” Taiga replied. “Nobori Misako.”

 

“I like that name…” Wataru’s voice grew soft and he closed his eyes. “Misako.” A bit of focusing and he could hear Misako’s music. It was soft, gentle and sweet. It reminded him of Mio’s music. “Her music is beautiful combined with yours.”

 

Taiga smiled softly, rubbing his stomach again. “I wish I could hear it, too.” 

 

“Give me time.” Wataru murmured. “I’ll let you hear it.”

 

A week or two later, Taiga was working on the nursery for Misako. It was soft purple and blue and Taiga took a moment to sit down in the rocking chair and admire it. It reminded him of the yellow nursery he had made for Masao. 

 

“You see this room, Misako-chan?” He asked, taking off his black leather glove and pressing his hand to his stomach. The King symbol flickered. “I can’t wait for you to see it.” 

 

“There you are.” Wataru poked his head into the nursery. “Oh, this room is lovely. I like the colors you picked.” 

 

Taiga rested his head against the chair and rocked back and forth slowly. “I’m glad you liked it. Purple seems to suit our little Misako.” He rubbed his stomach. “I can feel it… she’s going to be Queen someday…strong and beautiful… like Mother and Mio.” He looked at Wataru. “Can you sense that?”

 

“I sense that and more…” Wataru came to kneel and rested his head against Taiga’s belly. “I bet she can sense us, too.”

 

“She does.” Taiga murmured. “Every time you’re near, she moves around a little bit. I think she knows.” A pause and his expression softened. “Wataru…”

 

Wataru pressed a finger to his lover’s lips. “I have something for you…Nii-san.” 

 

Hearing Wataru call him that made his heart flutter a little bit. “What is it?”

 

“This.” Wataru presented Taiga with a music box with the King symbol and then he opened it up and it began to play a little tune.

 

“That song is beautiful.” Taiga murmured.

 

“It should be.” Wataru murmured. “It’s your song… and Misako’s. This is the song I hear when I hear the two of you.” 

 

“Wataru…” Taiga gently picked the music box up from Wataru’s hands. “This is beautiful.”

 

“I told you.” Wataru gave Taiga’s cheek a kiss as the music box continued to play. “I’d make sure you could hear… what I hear.”

 

“Thank you, Wataru. It’s... beautiful.” Taiga then noticed the glimmer of silver inside the box and he slowly pulled out a beautiful necklace with the Queen symbol on as a pendant. “Wataru…”

 

“For our little Queen.” Wataru murmured. 

 

“Yes…”Taiga was almost in tears. “For our little Queen.”


	3. Misako's Concerto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiga and Wataru welcome their second child, Misako.

One morning, Masao came into Wataru and Taiga’s bedroom and he tugged on Wataru’s hand. “Daddy…Papa’s in trouble.”

 

Wataru opened one eye. “What’s the matter, Masao?”

 

Suddenly, Taiga’s scream broke the silence of the penthouse. “WATARU!”

 

Wataru sat up, now wide-awake. “Taiga?”

 

Taiga suddenly appeared in the doorway, sweaty and red and scared. “Wataru… I…I think I’m in labor.”

 

“What do you mean you’re in labor?” Wataru got out of bed and he put his hand on Taiga’s stomach and then he felt Misako definitely move around. Taiga whimpered and looked like he was about to collapse to the floor.

 

“Misako… I think she’s ready.” It almost broke Wataru to see Taiga this way and he struggled to keep him upright as Taiga let out another cry. 

 

“All right.” Wataru was trying to stay in control as he helped Taiga into the living room and began to dial the phone number of the doctor they’d been seeing. “Just relax. Remember the Lamaze breathing… everything’s going to be okay.” Wataru winced as Taiga fell into a chair before letting out another scream.

 

“Is Papa going to be all right Daddy?” Masao asked. 

 

“Papa’s having your little sister.” Wataru replied as calmly as he could. “Right now.”

 

“Does it hurt?” Masao asked. 

 

Remembering what it was like to give birth to Masao, Wataru winced and then replied to his three year old son, “Yes, Masao. It hurts.”

 

After arguing with the doctor for twenty minutes, Wataru managed to get Masao with Nago and Megumi and their 2 year old Yuri before rushing Taiga to the hospital that Taiga’s medical staff worked in.

 

“Ah, there’s the father’s to be.” One of the nurses, a lovely Fangire named Yuna greeted Taiga and Wataru warmly before bowing before Taiga. “It’s an honor, King.”

 

Taiga didn’t say anything, he just screamed and the force of it nearly knocked everyone off their feet.

 

Wataru managed a weak smile before soothing Taiga and reminding him to do his breathing exercises.

 

“Wataru…” Taiga confesses when they’re alone in Taiga’s room, his gloved hand clutching Wataru’s. “…I can’t do this. I can’t… I don’t know…”

 

“Don’t worry.” Wataru murmurs, giving Taiga a warm kiss. “I’m here. Everything will be fine and once the surgery is done, Misako, our little Queen, will be here.”

 

“Are you sure we shouldn’t do this naturally?” Taiga asked in between pants.

 

“Trust me. A C-section is better.” Wataru still hurt when he thought about how he had delivered Masao. “Don’t worry. I’m right here.”

 

Taiga’s grip tightened and he kissed Wataru’s hand with what little strength he had left as the doctors came in for him, signaling it was time.

 

“I love you.” Taiga murmured to Wataru.

 

“I know.” Wataru murmured and kissed his forehead. “I know.”

 

Several hours later, Taiga awoke to the sound of a violin playing and a tired smile appeared on his face. “Wataru…”

 

The music stopped and then he heard the soft cry of a baby.

 

Wataru suddenly appeared, cradling a bundle in soft purple. “Look who’s awake, Misako.” Wataru murmured as Taiga sat up. “It’s Daddy.”

 

Taiga held out his arms Wataru gently placed the bundle in his lover’s arms. Misako was beautiful, tiny and delicate with eyes like Taiga’s. 

 

“Oh, Misako.” Taiga’s heart swelled. “Wataru… she’s so beautiful.”

 

“She looks like you.” Wataru murmured.

 

Suddenly, Misako’s face was covered by the traditional stained glass patterns of a Fangire of royal blood and the Queen symbol appeared on her left palm. At this, Taiga smiled. “She’s going to grow up to be Queen. The power chose her.”

 

“Our little Queen.” Wataru murmured, kissing Taiga’s forehead. “I have a song for her.”

 

“You wrote something for her?” Taiga asked. 

 

“Her song.” Wataru gave Taiga and Misako little kisses and then he turned to begin playing the song he’d been playing when Taiga woke up. 

 

The beautiful tune reminded Taiga of the music box Wataru had given him and Taiga gently rocked their new daughter back and fourth as the music played. Misako seemed warm and comforted as the violin played and Taiga held her close. 

 

The scene reminded Wataru of how things had been when Masao was born and how he’d bonded with their son so quickly. Seeing their daughter in Taiga’s arms made Wataru’s heart swell and the music they made seemed to blend in and flow with the music he was playing.

 

As Wataru kept playing, Taiga planted a little kiss on the forehead of the now-sleeping Misako and murmured, “Welcome home, Misako. Welcome home.”


	4. What To Expect When You're Expecting Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiga and Wataru welcome a set of twin girls: Maya and Mio

After Nobori Misako’s birth, Nobori Taiga figured he and his lover, Kurenai Wataru and their older son, Kurenai Masao, could settle down and have a happy life together. But then, when Masao was about five and Misako was three, Wataru discovered, much to his utter shock that he was pregnant once more.

 

Taiga was worried almost from the second he heard the news. It had been a well-guarded secret, but when Wataru had been pregnant with Masao, their son, it had been risky business almost from the start, thanks in part to Wataru’s half human heritage. Many doctors had predicted that Wataru would not survive, but Wataru’s will was stronger than any prediction and he had survived the pregnancy.

 

Taiga wasn’t so sure they’d be so lucky again, especially when it was revealed that Wataru was pregnant with twin girls. That had almost sent him into a full-blown panic.

 

Wataru, on the other hand, was very happy with this. Giving life was not without his bumps and he was sure he would survive the pregnancy and give birth to his girls, no matter what those doctors were saying. He certainly wasn’t going to abort them. They were his girls and he already was very overprotective of them.

 

One morning, Wataru was well into his fourth month and resting peacefully, as Misako and Masao painted in the living room as he lay on the couch, watching them. He wasn’t in the best of shape at the moment, feeling worn out and weak. Carrying his girls was beginning to take their toll on his body. 

 

He sighed softly, only for his ears to perk up when Taiga came home. 

 

“Daddy!” Masao and Misako ran to the door and gave Taiga hug around his knees and Taiga gave his children a big smile.

 

“Hi, darlings!” Taiga said with a big smile. “How are my favorite little ones?”

 

“We’re fine, but Papa is sleeping.” Masao said, pointing to the half asleep Wataru on the couch. “He was very tired when we came home from school.”

 

“Wataru?” Taiga put down Misako and Masao and went to his love’s side. He rubbed Wataru’s large stomach, jumping a bit when he felt one of his girls kick. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m just tired.” Wataru replied, touching Taiga’s hand. “The girls are just taking a toll. Nothing that I didn’t go through with Masao. Just a bit more pain and one extra heartbeat.” Wataru smiled softly. “I named them already.”

 

“The twins?”

 

“Yes.” Wataru’s eyes lit up. “I want to name them Maya and Mio. You know, after Mother and Mio-san.”

 

“I like those names.” Taiga murmured. “Are you okay?”

 

“I just need a lot of rest.” Wataru replied. He was completely worn out and he very gently lifted his head to let Taiga kiss him, the simple action almost too much. 

 

“I’m worried.”

 

“About the girls? You shouldn’t be,”

 

“No, Wataru. About you.” Taiga had to face the idea that Wataru might t die in childbirth and he would be raising their little ones alone. He didn’t like it. “What will I do if you leave me? Who will teach them music without you? Who will bring songs into out lives if not for you?”

 

“You can teach them music, Taiga.” Wataru replied.

 

“Not like you.” Taiga remembered the violin lessons he’d been giving Masao and Misako. “Music’s a bigger part of your life than mine.”

 

“You worry too much.”

 

“I have to!’ Taiga cried. “The girls will come and you might die.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Wataru was getting tired of this morbid talk. “We should be celebrating the birth of our girls, not planning for my death!”

 

Taiga sighed. “I’m just concerned. The doctors, well, you heard them… they haven’t said that it will all be okay.”

 

“They said the same things when I was pregnant with Masao. Just because I’m half human….” Wataru felt his body grow weary and he sighed softly, reclining against the sofa. “So tired…”

 

“Can you walk?”

 

“I don’t think I can make it into bed, Taiga…” Wataru sighed and then looked at his somewhat older lover. “Can you hold me for a while? Just… hold me tightly and not let go?”

 

Taiga’s heart almost broke at the simple request. “Of course.” He positioned himself on the couch and simply held Wataru as close as his exhausted body would allow.

 

The next day, Wataru was put on bed rest for the next two months.

 

Wataru despised bed rest. He had two small children and a house to take care of. He couldn’t even work in his workshop or practice his violin. It was for his own good, the doctors had told him. Wataru didn’t like it. Neither did Taiga, who didn’t feel the least bit reassured.

 

Taiga spent every day with Wataru after that. He wanted to spend as much time with his young family as he could and Wataru was amused by Taiga playing mother and father to their children. Maya, their mother, even came home to help. 

 

“Darling?” Taiga murmured one morning as he came into the bed, watching Wataru pluck at his violin as he wrote a piece of string music that was frustrating him. He had some lunch for Wataru: udon noodles in homemade broth, Wataru’s favorite. “You should be resting.”

 

“I’ve been resting for over a month.” Wataru was clearly uncomfortable. “I can’t be idle, Taiga, I’m not used to it.”

 

“You have to rest or you could go into labor early.” Taiga reminded him.

 

“I know that, Taiga.” Wataru wanted to cry. “I just hate being treated like a delicate piece of glass about to break.”

 

The Fangire King looked at his uncomfortable lover and his heart wept. Wataru was clearly in pain and tired and worn out and Taiga just wanted to hold him tight and rock him to sleep. 

 

Taiga put the lunch down on a table and came to his bedside. “Sweetie, I know how unhappy and frustrated you are.”

“How can you?” Wataru asked. “You’re a full blooded Fangire! You didn’t have to deal with this kind of…” Wataru’s eyes widened and suddenly he felt his womb contract and he let out a loud scream.

 

Taiga promptly went into panic mode.

 

Several hours later, Taiga was sitting in a hospital waiting room, being attended to by various Fangire nurses who had the misfortune of dealing with the King’s temper.

 

“For the last time, I don’t want water!” Taiga snapped. “I want to know if Wataru is okay AND I WANT TO KNOW NOW!”

“Taiga-sama, please understand.” One nurse said, showing more patience than her colleagues, whom Taiga had run off an hour before. “Wataru-sama’s labor and birth is more complicated because he is half Fangire. The fact that he is having twins and they are premature has only made the risk to his life greater. They are working on him right now.” She was trying to be more understanding. She knew how much the King loved his family.

 

Taiga wanted to throw something through the wall at this point when Dr. Tanaka finally came out and dismissed the nurse. 

 

“Taiga-sama…” The doctor bowed. “Come with me.”

 

“If Wataru’s dead, I want to know right now.”

 

Dr. Tanaka smiled. “No, he’s not… come see for yourself… and your knew twin daughters, future Queens if Misako ever declines the throne.”

 

Taiga’s heart soared. 

 

Now that he’d given birth to their daughters, Wataru looked like his old self again and he smiled warmly at Taiga as Taiga came into the room. “Hi, darling.”

 

“Oh, Wataru…” Taiga murmured. “I’m so happy. I have our girls…and I still have you!”

 

“Come here and meet our twins.” Wataru was trying not to cry. He just kept smiling and he gestured to the pink bundle in his arms. “This is Maya. She’s named for Mother.”

 

Taiga came over and smiled, kissing his lover and his darling new daughter. “Hello, Maya.”

 

A soft cry could be heard and Wataru smiled. “And that would be our little Mio, too.”

 

Taiga couldn’t wait and he gently scooped up the fussy bundle in his arms. “Hi, Mio.” He murmured. “I’m Taiga. Your father.” He looked up at Wataru and smiled, rocking Mio until her fussing stopped. “She’s so beautiful Wataru. They both are. I’m so glad you’re here to see them.”

 

At this, all Wataru could do was smile and say, “I told you so.”

 

A few weeks later, Taiga came home to find his four children all napping and Wataru resting, a music box playing in the background… the song Wataru had been working on for his new girls.

 

Taiga smiled softly and came to sit beside his lover, kissing him gently on the forehead and sighed softly. He carefully removed the sleeping Maya from his lover’s arms and placed her in the bassinet next to Mio before he curled up on the bed next to his lover.

 

Taiga pressed one more kiss against Wataru’s forehead and closed his eyes. He was content now, surrounded by the man he loved and their beautiful little family… all things Taiga thought he would never get to have. 

 

And in the background, the music box played on.


	5. Birth of A Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extended look at Misako's birth

"Wataru?" Taiga's voice, distorted and scared, broke into Wataru's thoughts as Wataru began to wake up. "Wataru? Are you up?"

 

"I am now...." Wataru yawned. "What's the matter?"

 

"I can't take my human form." Taiga sounded like he was beginning to panic. "And I can't move."

 

"Is something wrong?" Wataru was alarmed when he heard that Taiga could not move.

 

"It means I'm going into labor...." Taiga sounded scared. "Wataru, I'm..."

 

"It's okay." Wataru assured him as he scrambled out of bed. Wataru knew he had to stay calm because he knew Taiga would be in the throes of panic. "I'll make some calls..."

 

"Wataru, don't leave me!" Taiga cried, a clawed hand grabbing Wataru's arm. "I'm... I'm scared."

 

"I know, it's okay." Wataru managed to pull Taiga close. "I have to make some phone calls and then we'll get you to the hispital, okay?"

 

Taiga whimpered, his body beginning to be wracked with pain as Misako, the unborn Queen, begin her shifting and moving to make sure she could get out in one piece. "Okay..."

 

Just as Wataru was calling Megumi to see if she and Nago would watch Masao, Taiga began to fully go into labor and a series of bloodcurdling screams could be heard from their bedroom.

 

"Wataru, what's happening?" Megumi asked.

 

"Taiga's having the baby." Wataru had to shout to be heard. "Could you get over here to get Masao, please... and quickly?"

 

"Is he having the baby or are you murdering him?"

 

"Trust me, he's having the baby."

 

Taiga screamed even louder, calling for Wataru. "WATARU!"

 

Megumi almost wanted to laugh at this. At least male Fangire didn't have pregnancy any easieer than women. But she did feel sorry for Taiga, as he was in genuine pain.

 

"Megumi, come collect Masao. Quickly, please. I don't think I'll have enough time to drop him off."

 

As it turned out, according to Doctor Tanaka, this was normal.

 

"The King's body is being forced to remain in its true form because his true form doesn't have the limits the human one does. It will make it easier for the Queen to come out." The doctor explained toWataru once Wataru had managed to get Taiga to the special hospital where their doctors and other Fangire specialists were.

 

"No one told me about that." Wataru admitted, still mystified by the whole male Fangire giving birth prospect. He'd had a son, but with Taiga, the whole process was a new thing. Although to be fair, Taiga was a pureFangire...

 

"You are half Fangire, Wataru-sama." Dr. Tanaka reploed. "Since you have no Fangire form, you giving birth that way wold have killed you."

 

Just as Wataru was about to open his mouth to say something, Taiga screamed.

 

"Is the screaming normal?"

 

"He'll only be in labor a short time, but it's incredibly painful."

 

"PAINFUL?" Taiga screamed from his hospital bed where several Fangire were trying to hold down the King to varying degrees of success. "PAINFUL? I AM BEYOND BEING IN AGONY! I FEEL LIKE SOMEONE IS SEVERING A LIMB...." There was another loud scream and Taiga begin to thrash, blue blood shooting out of thevicinity of the area between his legs and nearly hitting Wataru and the doctor.

 

"That's good!" Dr. Tanaka exclaimed. "It means the Queen is coming!"

 

Wataru could only stare at Dr. Tanaka and then sigh internally. He was in for a long night.

 

As it turned out, Taiga was going to give birth in a similar fashion to human women, only a lot more painul, somewhat shorter, and he had to be stuck in his Fangire body the whole time....

 

...and tied down as he was thrashing and screaming.

 

"Taiga..." Wataru was attempting to soothe his lover. "You have got to calm down."

 

"CALM?" Taiga screamed. "Wataru, I AM GIVING BIRTH! YOU CANNOT ASK ME TO BE CALM!"

 

"You are going to give yourself an aneurysm if you don't relax." Wataru said, clutching Taiga's clawed hand, hoping his presence would be soothing enough. "And that'll hurt our little Queen."

 

Taiga made a whimpering noise, the pain in his body almost too much, but he did feel comforted by Wataru's hand. "Wataru.... it hurts so much...." And suddenly, he went into a contraction and squeezed, screeching as his body lurched upward, body parts shifting as he felt the baby shift forward.

 

Two more Fangire came to open Taiga's legs and Dr. Tanaka knelt. "Okay, Taiga... it's time. I think she's ready to come out."

 

Taiga screamed a string of profanities and then a spray of blue blod hit the Doctor in the face.

 

"Okay, now, on the count of three, I want you to push." Dr. Tanaka said. "1... 2... 3... push!"

 

Taiga pushed and then he screamed. The baby's movements were painful, even as he helped hr out of his body. He whimpered between breaths, squeezingWataru's hand. Wataru knew there was no panicked xpression on his face, but his voice said more. "W-wataru..."

 

"It's okay..." Wataru ran a hand over the overheated Fangire body. "....ot won't be that much longer."

 

Taiga pushed again and there was an even louder scream as more blood sprayed in every direction before finally, there was a short silence.

 

And then the silence was broken by a soft infant's cry.

 

Dr. Tanaka, who, despite being covered in blood, was quite cheerful. "It's a little girl!" He announced. "A new Queen has been born! Would youlike to see her?"

 

Taiga then became human again and he reached for his daughter. "Let me see her... let's see my beautiful baby girl..."

 

Dr. Tanaka smiled and then gave their daughter to some nurses so she could be cleaned off and then one nurse brought over the baby, wrapped up in a purple blanket.

 

"Here we go, King." The nurse said. "Your daughter, our new Queen."

 

Taiga took the tiny bundle from the nurse and then he cradled the baby girl close. The little gril had a full head of dark hair and big eyes and Taiga cuddled her close. "Oh, Wataru, she's so beautiful.

 

"She is beautiful." Wataru smiled. "I think she has your eyes."

 

Taiga's heart swelled as he held the infant in his arms. "Hello, Misako... our little Queen."

 

Her response was to yawn cutely before falling asleep in her father's arms

 

"I'm very proud of you, Taiga." Wataru said, kissing his lover's forehead.

 

Taiga just smiled and cradled their beautiful little girl, knowing now that their family was complete.


	6. Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wataru and Taiga bond with Masao and one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place, obviously, before Misako's birth, when Masao is very small.

Warm sunshine streamed through the large bedroom as Wataru dozed in bed, his mind drifting in and out of consciousness.

 

Suddenly, the soft cry of an infant woke Wataru up fully and he turned on his side, surprised to find the bassinet by the bed empty. 

 

“Masao?” Wataru murmured, surprised. “Masao, where are you?”

 

“Wataru, are you up?” Taiga’s voice came through the door to their bedroom as it slowly opened. Masao was cradled in Taiga’s strong arms, crying softly. “Ah, there you are. I didn’t mean to scare you, but Masao was crying and you seemed so tired. So I just picked him up and changed him and fed him… but I guess he needs his… Mother.”

 

“Give him here…” Wataru struggled to sit up. His body was still weak and sore from giving birth to Masao only a few days earlier. “I think you may be right.”

 

Taiga knelt on the bed, handing over the small blue bundle and sighed softly as Masao’s crying stopped. Masao was so adorable and he cooed a bit as Masao snuggled into Wataru’s arms.

 

“Oh, Taiga…” Wataru murmured. “I have to admit, he is perfect. Ten little fingers, ten little toes… he’s… something beautiful, special. Something we made.”

 

“Oh, yes…” Taiga kissed Wataru’s forehead. “Wataru, I didn’t tell you this while we were at the hospital, but I am so proud of you. You’re a lot stronger than other Fangire, carrying our son to full term and delivering him yourself. He’s strong and healthy and when he grows up, I bet you he’ll be a worthy successor to the Kiva powers.”

 

“Taiga…” Wataru murmured, his heart racing a bit faster. “…that’s…

 

“Shush…” Taiga soothed, kissing his cheek. “He’s perfect.” He reached out and touched Masao’s black hair, stroking it gently as their baby son fell asleep in Wataru’s arms.

 

“Of course he is.” Wataru replied. “Because we made him.”

 

As Masao slept, Taiga gently took him from Wataru’s arms and placed him in his bassinet. 

 

“Are you all right, my love?” Taiga asked as he watched Wataru’s face carefully. “You look exhausted.”

 

“No new mother looks great.” Wataru reminded him sleepily. “I’m just tired out. Giving birth was hard work. Masao’s only a few days old…”

 

“And you insist upon doing everything yourself.” Taiga teased. “The bathing, the changing, the feeding… Wataru, he’s my son too.”

 

“Are you saying I do too much? Most mother’s do.” Wataru asked, resting his head on Taiga’s warm shoulder and closing his eyes. “And it’s mostly because I don’t want to miss anything.”

 

“…And you don’t want us to hire a nanny.” Taiga muttered. “Wataru, darling, Masao is quite young. You won’t miss a thing. You need your rest. After all, I’m here. I wouldn’t let anything happen to our little prince.”

 

“Promise?” Wataru asked as his exhaustion finally began to take him over and carry him off to a peaceful dreamland. 

 

Taiga squeezed Wataru’s hand and then gave his forehead another kiss.

 

“Yes, I promise.”


End file.
